


Something Different

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Loki has a sweet tooth, Loki is a sweetheart, Loki wants to know, Mutual Pining, Reader Has Powers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Reader is feeling left out again during the Christmas season.  Reader offers to teach Loki about Hanukkah, looking for any reason to spend time with the dashing God of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Jewish. I apologize for any inaccuracies. I did do research but I don’t know. If I have done anything offensive, please message me, and I will rewrite if necessary!

“Alright, everyone.” Tony clapped his hands. “The party is on Thursday. I expect everyone to wear an ugly sweater and Sam…” he pointed over to the man playing Mario Kart with Steve. “… no spiking the eggnog this time.”

“It was Bucky.” Sam snapped back, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Bucky walked in right as his name flitted in the air. “What did I do now?” He asked more a resignation than a question.

“Spiked the eggnog.” Steve snapped.

“Killed JFK.” Sam commented at the same time.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and squeezed himself between the two men on the too small couch. He bumped the elbows, causing yelling and cursing to echo off the walls.

You turned the volume up on your headphones to drown out all the noise and talk happening around you. You didn’t give a shit about Tony’s Christmas party. You huffed as you saw Tony strolled out of the living area of Avengers Tower, looking proud with himself and his Christmas spirit. About fifteen minutes later, you saw movement out of the corner of your eye when Bucky, Sam, and Steve headed off to the kitchen to find a snack.

You huffed as you read your book, grateful for the solitude for once. This time of year always stressed you out. Like having healing powers didn’t make you different enough, being Jewish during Christmas only added to that feeling of being an outside. A loner.

“Why do you hate Tony so much?” a velvety disembodied voice asked as a cold hand pulled one side of your headphones from your ear.

“AHHH!” you screamed as your arms flailed about to feign off an unseen and unknown assailant.

You shuffled up to your feet, your book and phone flying along with the blankets. You whipped into a defensive stance but relaxed seeing it was only Loki.

“Oh, it’s you Loki.” your shoulders relaxed and your arms lower to your sides.

You settled back down on the chair, but didn’t replace the headphones just yet.

“What a touching greeting.” Loki perched on the arm of the chair.

His impossible long legs stretched in front of him and his equally impossible long arms folded in his lap. Your heart skipped a beat by his proximity. You swing your hand off your lap to rhythmically swish on his pant leg. Loki shifted his posture to move out of your reach.

“You didn’t answer the question. Why do you hate Tony so much?”

“I don’t hate Tony.” you said curtly, wrinkling your nose.

“Your face says otherwise.” Loki poked one finger between your brows, touching the crinkled skin. You swerved your head away.

“I hate Tony’s Christmas party.”

“I find that surprising. An open bar seems right up your alley.”

You snorted. “As enticing as unlimited Jager bombs sounds, I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

Loki turned in place to face you. He unfolded his arms and his lips pulled into a tight line on his face.

“I thought Christmas was a holiday universally celebrated on Midgard.”

You gave a derisive snort. “Hardly. There is Hanukkah, Kwanza, Winter Solstice, Diwali, Festivus, not to mention those who celebrate nothing at all.” Your tone grew more sharp with each word.

Loki slipped off his perch on the arm and slid next to you in the oversized chair. You sat up to put as much as space between you and Loki but your shoulders still butting against each other.

“I didn’t realize. Tell me… which one do you celebrate?”

You looked over to find Loki’s piercing green eyes staring right into your soul, waiting for an answer. His stare was so unnerving.

“I celebrate Hanukkah. I’m Jewish.”

Loki rubbed his chin in contemplation. You continued to stare back at him. Your eyes lingered on his lips. Loki licked them while he sat lost in thought. You dreamed about those lips at night. Whether they were soft or rough, how they would feel upon your lips, upon your neck, and other body parts you would never mention out loud. Loki shifted in the chair, enough movement to startle you from your lurid thoughts.

“I would like to learn about your holiday, Hanukkah.” he stumbled over the pronunciation. “Will you teach me?”

“Are you serious?”

“I may be a trickster but I do not joke about such serious matters.” His face reflected genuine curiosity.

“Fine. The first day is on the 10th.”

“Thank you, Y/N. I look forward to learning more about this uniquely named holiday.”

“It’s Hebrew.”

“I will let you get back to your reading.” Loki kissed your cheek and rose to saunter out of the room. You appreciated the view and your cheeks burn with embarrassment.

-

Loki lurked as you prepared for the first day of Hanukkah. You set out the menorah by the door and gathered the ingredients for latkes and sufganiyot.

“You never mentioned food was part of your celebration.” Loki commented as you pulled the well-worn recipes cards out and taped them up on the cabinet door for that evening.

“You never asked.” you pulled out flour, honey, sugar, and oil from the cabinet.

“Aren’t you supposed to teach me about your holiday?” His eye widened at what looked like the ingredient for some sweet. “Are you make cookies?”

You gave him a cryptic smile. “You’ll have to wait and see until tonight. Meet me in my room after sunset.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never been to your room before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, Loki.”

-

You paced the path between your front door and couch. To break up the repetitive movement, you rearranged the three books on your coffee table. Or fussed with your hair in the mirror hung by the front door. To an outside observer, they would think you were waiting for a blind date to arrive.

“Be cool… be cool. It’s just Loki.” you whispered. A mantra to keep the nervous energy from taking over your body and turning you into a mess. “Who the fuck am I kidding?” you groaned as you flopped onto the couch.

Just Loki was most than enough to a stuttering mess of emotions. Your crush, or obsession as Wanda called it, was one of the worst-kept secrets in the Tower. Everyone knew. Except Loki. Or if he knew, he didn’t act upon that information. You didn’t know which option was more terrifying. Rejection or obliviousness. You resigned yourself to the life of being in Loki’s orbit, using teasing and aloofness as a defense mechanism.

A sharp knock echoed through the apartment and you jumped at the noise. You straightened your sweater as you opened the door. Loki stepped through the threshold, rubbing his hands on his jeans and then shoving them in the pockets of his grey hoodie sweatshirt.

“I’m underdressed.” he commented, looking at your pressed slacks and sparkly sweater.

“No, it’s fine.” you insisted.

“Nonsense. One must dress for the occasion.” He began to glow as he used his magic to transform the hoodie and t-shirt into a green sweater over a tie and button down. His jeans melted away into sharp black slacks. The clothes hugged his taut muscles, and you licked your lips at the sight.

“Better?” He gave a little turn.

“Sure…” your voice cracked.

“Now, Hanukkah.”

“Right!” you steered him over to the menorah.

You explain the shamash and the menorah. You said the three blessings and explained the words for Loki. After you finished, you lead Loki to the couch, He sat down next to you, knees pressing against each other. He leaned forward , putting his weight on his elbows pressed against his thighs.

“So why do you celebrate Hanukkah?”

“To commemorate the rededication of the Second Temple in Jerusalem.”

“But why is that important?”

“So when the Maccabees liberated the temple, they ordered the temple to be cleansed. Only unadulterated oil could be used to light the menorah. The story says that the only flask found contained only enough oil to light the menorah for one night. But the oil lasted eight nights. It’s called the Hanukkah miracle.”

“Magic.” Loki nodded. “You celebrate all eight nights?”

“Yes. We light an additional candle each night. We eat latkes and sufganiyot and play games and exchange small presents.”

Loki looked down. “I didn’t bring you a present.” his voice soft and apologetic.

You rubbed his forearm. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Loki smiled and pushed his shoulder into yours. “I heard you mention food.”

You clapped your hands against your knees before moving to the door. “You can only eat if you help.”

Loki met you at the door. “Lead the way.”

-

Loki grated the potatoes for latkes and mixed the dough for the sufganiyot.

“They’re not ready.” you warned as Loki attempted to sneak a donut off the plate.

“But it’s cooked.”

“But they are not ready yet.”

Loki pouted and slumped in the barstool where he sat. Your heart melted at the sight of Loki waiting like a petulant child for his dessert after eating all his vegetables. You sighed and sprinkled a hefty amount of powdered sugar on top of the first batch. You slid the plate in front of Loki.

“Here. Don’t eat them all at once.”

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Thank you.” he said with his mouth full of dough.

“You’re welcome.” you sneaked a glance of Loki shoving the rest of the donut in his mouth.

You finished up the latkes and the two of you ate your weight in fried food. You yawned as Loki walked you back to your room.

“It has been a lovely evening. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Loki commented as you turned the key in the lock.

“It was… nice. To have company.” you added. “I end up celebrating alone most of the eight nights.” you choked out the word “alone”.

Loki fidgeted on his feet, shifting his weight. He paused, thinking of the words to relieve your anguish. But no words came, so he stood awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He cleared his throat to slice the silence hanging in the air.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Loki.”

He took off down the hallway, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

-

Each night followed in a similar fashion. Loki joined you in your room for the lighting of the menorah. He even attempted the Hebrew blessings, his pronunciation near fluent by the fourth night.

You taught him how to play the dreidel, Loki winning all the coins.

“You’re cheating.” you sulked.

“How can I cheat? You just taught me the game.” Loki scoffed, counting out his winnings.

“You’re the Trickster God, cheating in your blood.”

Loki threw himself back against the couch, clutching his chest in mock pain. “You wound me with your words.”

You stared him down, not breaking eye contact. Loki’s eyes darted around the room. “Fine! I could cheat but I don’t need to because you are so bad at playing.”

“It’s a game of luck.” you countered, stretching up off the couch.

Loki unfolded his body off the couch, stretching his arms above his head, revealing a sliver of skin and the hint of the waistband of what was it? Boxers? Briefs? Your cheeks heated as you realized you were staring at Loki with lustful eyes. He opened the door and extended his arm.

“Kitchen?” he asked.

“Kitchen.”

He grasped your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, sending shocks through your system. Loki gripped your hand until you got the kitchen. Loki grated the vegetables and mixing the dough. You took control of the frying, swatting Loki’s hand away from the donuts.

“They’re not ready!” you chided. “The powdered sugar is the best part!”

Loki sulked every night and every night you conceded defeat by sugaring a batch just for him. Tonight the walk back to your room carried a cloud of gloom. Tomorrow was the last night of Hanukkah. No more nightly games and songs. No more latkes and powdered sugar. Back to reality of Loki keeping his distance and you burying your nose in a book.

“Night, Loki.” you opened your door, skipping the usual banter.

“Night.”

Loki walked away wondering what he said to make you mad.

-

You didn’t see Loki for the next day. You asked around, but no one had seen him and he didn’t answer his door. You pushed aside the worry, chalking it up to Loki being in a mood.

Your stomach fluttered as the sun dropped in the sky and you headed to the kitchen. When you pulled out the powdered sugar, you found a note taped to the bag.

**Go to the place where knowledge is king.**

You thought for a moment and headed off to the small library Tony kept in the living quarters of the Avengers. You found a small bag and another note. Inside the bag was your favorite candy. You read the note.

**The stars paled to the sparkle in your eyes, but gaze upon them anyway.**

You took off towards the observation deck. Bruce had set up a telescope during the last eclipse. Another note and a small box. Inside was a gift card to your favorite coffee shop.

**You play games with my heart, this plays games like Mario Kart.**

You raced out of the cold and to the TV room. You stood in front of Steve and Bucky playing Halo.

“Hey!” they yelled but you ignored them. You found the note taped to the side of the console and another present. This one was larger, some new fancy headphones.

**Up and down but never side to side.**

You thought for a moment, what goes up and down but never side to side.

“Y/N, you make a better door than you do a window.” Steve whined as Bucky craned to see around you.

You moved to the side as the answered came to you. You ran to the bank of elevators. Another note and more candy.

**They come and go and the day begins here.**

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped out and you pushed past him.

“Hey, Y/N! What’s the rush?” he asked. You didn’t bother to answer before the doors closed. At the entrance, another note and this time the next book in the series you just started reading.

**When day becomes night, this is where dreams take flight.**

You wandered back to the elevators, carrying your presents with you. You punched a number to take the elevator. You headed to your room, not noticing the door unlocked. You settle your gifts on the couch and spied a large box on your bed.

You lifted the lid to find an exquisite pair of silk pajamas. The kind of pajamas you drooled over in catalogs but never have the guts to actually purchase.

As you lifted them from the box, a note fluttered out.

**Turn around.**

You spun in place to find Loki standing by the doorway by the menorah. He was holding a plate of latkes and sufganiyot.

“Happy Hanukkah.” he offered in a soft tone.

“Happy Hanukkah.” you walked towards him, pulled towards him, caught in the gravitational field that is Loki. “You did a scavenger hunt for me?”

Loki smiled as you neared him. “I owed you some presents.”

“You owed me nothing.” you dismissed him.

He grabbed your shoulder, forcing you to stop walking and look him in the eye.

“You owed me nothing and yet you have offered me a window into your world. I am forever grateful.”

Your stomach twisted up towards your throat, making it hard to breathe. Your face burned.

“You asked.”

“You accepted.” Loki fidgeted. “I still owe you a present.”

“The food isn’t the present?” you gestured at the plate, which he placed by the couch.

“No. But let’s light the menorah first.” You nodded as you noticed the light from outside had faded to the black of night.

Loki hovered behind you, his breath fanned your neck. He said the blessings flawlessly as you lit all eight candles left to right. You gazed up to watch the light dance in his eyes. You sat down on the couch and Loki sat next to you. His leg pressed against yours, you squirmed at the physical contact.

“Here.” He handed you a small box.

You opened it to find a small necklace. Hanging on it was a heart pendant. You gasped.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” he reached up to fasten the necklace. His fingers trailed down your back, sending shivers down your spine. You spied his eyes glistened as he looked upon you. You spied something in the corner of his mouth and you smiled.

“You have a little…” you reached your hand to wipe “… powdered sugar on your face.” You swiped the offending sugar away. Loki turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand.

Blood rushed to your ears, and the room closed in as Loki moved his mouth to kiss the pulse point on your wrist. You hand froze cupping his face.

“I got hungry.” he hummed.

“Did you have your fill?” you whispered, not trusting yourself to speak louder.

Loki reached up to cup your cheek, the pads of fingers running along the curve of your face.

“Never.” he responded as he closed the distance between your bodies.

His lips pressed against yours, as soft as you dreamed. He tasted of raspberry and sugar, from the donuts. You inhaled his scent and sighed against him. Loki wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight against his chest. His heart pounded, threatening to burst through the thin t-shirt that separate you from Loki’s bare chest. You parted, feeling lightheaded and grateful you to be sitting.

“Wow.” you whispered, trying to catch your breath. “Better than I imagined.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You have imagined us kissing?”

“Did I say that out loud?” You bit your lower lip.

“You did. Explain.”

You opened your mouth but your rumbling stomach stopped your excuses.

“Can we eat first?” You gazed at the abandoned plate of treats.

Loki nodded. You ran a hand over the necklace, now hanging on your neck.

“Thank you for my necklace. I don’t have a present for you.”

Loki smiled. “I do not require a gift. But if you want…” he started.

“Yes?” you worried about what he would say next.

“You could show off the pajamas you received. I hope I got the right size.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you took a big bite of latke. “Are you planning on staying the night?”

Loki reached around you to grab a donut. He smiled as he leaned in. “I plan on staying every night.”

He kissed you again with more urgency and passion and you thought Loki had the right idea.


End file.
